Bedroom Eyes And Baby Pouts
by aliceautumn
Summary: We need to do something about this, she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. Cameron had nodded, barely noticing her arms loosely wrapping themselves around her boss’s boss. Pretty much shameless smut. CuddyCameron femslash. R&R. CHAPTER 3 UP.
1. Bedroom Eyes And Baby Pouts

Title: Bedroom Eyes And Baby Pouts  
Rating: Either R or NC-17.  
Summary: Shameless smut. Cuddy/Cameron. Part One of Two (?).

Disclaimer: Everything about House M.D. belongs to David Shore. The quotes at the beginning and end are from the song "Hammering In My Head", by Garbage.

Distribution: Ask please, and link back to me. Kthanksbye.

"_I am stressed but you're freestyle; I'm overworked but I'm undersexed_

_I must be made of concrete; I signed my name across your chest."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They sat side by side on the edge of Dr. Lisa Cuddy's bed, hands on their knees, not touching each other. The air in the room felt thick and hot, and the whole situation seemed awkward, even though they had agreed to do this, even though neither of them had the intention of backing out. Neither Cameron nor Cuddy was sure why they were doing this exactly, whether it was just to get rid of the tension that had steadily been growing between them and get it over and done with, or it was really about something deeper, more meaningful.

They had (literally) bumped into each other when Cuddy was walking out of her office and Cameron was about to go inside, and had stared at each other until the Dean had pulled Cameron inside, closed the door, and leaned her forehead against the younger doctor's shoulders. "We need to do something about this," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. Cameron had nodded, barely noticing her arms loosely wrapping themselves around her boss's boss.

The morning before, Cuddy had paged Cameron, asking her to meet in the clinic. "Would you join me for drinks tonight?" she had asked, and Cameron had gladly accepted. They had ended up staying barely half an hour at the bar, before deciding they didn't need to pretend that this was a date. No matter what the possible outcome was, that night was about them sleeping together. Period.

Cuddy was the one who made the first move. She leaned forward and kissed Cameron's lips softly, with no other contact. Cameron closed her eyes, and reached for Cuddy's hands, running hers up the brunette's arms, sending goosebumps down her spine, and ended up with her arms loosely draped around Cuddy's neck. Cuddy looked at the younger woman for a second, then brought her own hands to Cameron's waist, touching her ribs softly, over her soft, silky shirt. They allowed the kiss to deepen, both parting their lips, and leaning into each other more. Cuddy licked Cameron's lower lip, and was glad to be rewarded by a soft moan, as Cameron opened her mouth, allowing Cuddy to explore her more freely.

This wasn't Cuddy's first time with a woman, nor was it Cameron's, but neither of them had done this for a while. Cuddy had more experience, and it had been a bit longer for the younger doctor since last time, but it all came back to them as the feeling of wet lips and warm hands took over any reservations either of them might have had. Cuddy quickly discovered that Cameron liked having her lower lip nibbled and sucked, and Cameron's response was immediate, pressing herself into the kiss and tangling her hand into the older woman's long brown hair. Cameron was very vocal, and Cuddy liked that; it made finding out what she liked so much easier.

Taking on the dominant role, Cuddy got up on her knees and, leaning on her hands for support, quickly guided Cameron down on her back, and pressed her hips against her lover's, not quite enough to be considered proper stimulation, but it definitely made her position clear. Cameron didn't mind Cuddy being on top for the moment, so she played along. They kissed until they needed a moment to catch their breaths, and looked into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily. Cameron loved staring into Cuddy's baby blue eyes, and seeing the lust in them, and the softness under the cold mask she usually wore. Cuddy's lips curved, and she leaned down again to kiss Cameron's cheek, her jaw, her throat.

Another thing Cuddy noticed about her green-eyed lover was that her throat was extremely sensitive. As she trailed her lips over Cameron's pulse point, she was pleased to hear a throaty moan, and to feel her lover's hands wandering over her back, running fingers over the soft skin under her untucked shirt. Cuddy leaned her weight onto one arm, and allowed her free hand to snake its way under Cameron's shirt, over her soft, taunt stomach, while still kissing Cameron's throat. Cuddy shifted her weight again to be completely on top of Cameron, and Cameron responded by pulling her close, breathing heavily. Cuddy licked a wet line up Cameron's throat, then, impulsively, bit down on the soft skin between her teeth. Cameron's body jerked, and she cried out, but still held Cuddy close as Cuddy kissed the bruised area softly. This was going to leave a mark.

Cameron was panting now, and tried to sit up, but soon realized that Cuddy had no intention of letting her up right away. They stared into each other's eyes as the younger doctor struggled a little bit, just for the hell of it, and the intensity of Cuddy's gaze piercing her eyes made things low in her body contract. She slumped back down and resumed working on getting Cuddy's shirt off, unbuttoning as fast as she could in the hopes of pressing her face into the soft flesh underneath. Cuddy sat up, straddling Cameron, and shrugged off the offensive material. This time when Cameron sat up, Cuddy didn't stop her, as the younger doctor rained butterfly kissed on her collarbones, down to her chest, and leaned her cheek against Cuddy's still covered back, as she reached around her to undo her bra. Cuddy helped along and, when Cameron had gotten what she wanted, wrapped her arms around her again and brought them back against the mattress. "God," Cameron said in a throaty whisper.

Cameron's hands were cupping Cuddy's bare breasts, getting a feel of them, finding out what she liked, while Cuddy pushed Cameron's shirt up, pausing to drop a soft kiss onto the soft skin she found under it, and, again, sat up so that Cameron could tug her shirt off. She then wasted no time in unclasping Cameron's bra and leaning back down, crushing her lips into a bruising kiss, and pressing their naked upper bodies together. Cameron moaned at the older doctor's ministrations, her hands moving to the woman's butt and pressing their lower bodies closer. After a few more tender kisses and nips to Cameron's lips, Cuddy leaned down towards the young woman's breasts, starting with soft kisses around her nipples, and punctuating the softness with bites. Every time her teeth closed down on Cameron's flesh, Cuddy felt her arch her back, heard her moans, and she could have done this forever if Cameron's wasn't making these small frustrated noises and whispering things she couldn't hear. "Dr. Cuddy," she made out.

Cuddy stopped, sat back, and looked down at the woman she was straddling. Cameron's face was flushed, her neck and breasts were covered in little reddish bite marks, and sweat was beading on her chest and around her navel. "You know, you can call me Lisa if you'd like," Cuddy said in a low, sensual voice. Cameron moaned and slid her hands up Cuddy's waist to her ribs and breasts in response. Cuddy couldn't resist running her tongue down the moist skin before slowly sliding her hand underneath Cameron's skirt, which had already ridden up most of the way up her thighs anyway, and trailed her fingers over Cameron's inner thighs, feeling her way to Cameron's center. She touched the wet fabric she found there, pushing only slightly with a finger, in an upwards motion that caused the younger woman to raise her hips to meet the hand between her legs. Cuddy smiled, then lay on top of Cameron again, supporting all of her weight on one arm, and with her free hand she reached between Cameron's legs again, pushing aside the soaked panties and teasing her opening with two fingers, enjoying the smooth wetness of the woman's outer lips.

Cameron's hands wandered away from her lover's back to her butt again, and with one quick motion she unzipped Cuddy's pants, and slid her hands under them, over the warm skin of Cuddy's ass, pleased that the woman was wearing a thong, thus allowing her to touch her skin directly. She dug her nails into Cuddy's flesh, kissed her lips, and whispered "Please," and that was all the encouragement Cuddy needed, and she stopped teasing the woman under her, and easily slipped two fingers inside her. They both let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a groan, and Cuddy started a back and forth movement with her hand. There was something about fucking while partially clothed that flat out did it for Cuddy, and the hands inside her pants, urging her on, and the little noises Cameron made were enough to make her head turn.

Cuddy sped up her movements, trying to make out exactly what Cameron wanted, varying her speed and angle while making sure she hit the rough patch inside Cameron with every thrust, and the young doctor brought an arm around Cuddy's neck, holding her close, and whimpered "Please- I need," but was cut off as Cuddy put more of her body into the rocking, moving her hips in time with her hand and pushing her thumb against Cameron's clit, flicking it with each thrust. Cameron cried out loudly, and bit down on her own lip to keep herself from screaming. She tried speaking, managing to say "I need more of you," before letting her head fall back and simply enjoying the warmth quickly building up inside her. Cuddy considered the girl's request for a moment, then added another finger inside her, feeling Cameron's inner walls contracting against her hand and moaning at the sensation of her nails digging into her ass.

Cameron was close now, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, feeling her orgasm building up inside her, and she held Cuddy's body closer, one hand tangled into the woman's long, dark hair, pulling lightly at the scalp, and the other pulling her hips closer with every thrust, until she knew that Cuddy was rubbing up against the back of her own hand. Cameron's moans and panting turned to louder, unarticulated syllables, a little cry with every time Cuddy's curved fingers hit that place inside her, and suddenly it hit her, like a scalding wave, and she was coming, and she was crying out, and Cuddy wouldn't stop fucking her, and she felt like she was about to pass out, but as suddenly as the first one, another wave crashed into her, and she bit down into Cuddy's shoulder, hearing her and feeling her inhaling sharply. The pain of the bite only spurred Cuddy on, as she thrusted into Cameron for just a little longer, bringing her over one last time, and this time Cameron didn't stop herself from screaming, and when the waves finally stopped hitting her she slumped back down onto the mattress, pulling Cuddy down on top of her for a breathless kiss. She was still panting, and moaning words Cuddy couldn't quite make out, but the look on Cameron's face was enough.

It took Cameron over a minute to be able to open her eyes and breathe more or less normally, and the whole time she was coming down, Cuddy rained soft kisses all over her mouth and face, cooing and smiling down at her. When Cameron's blue-green eyes met Cuddy's powder-blue gaze, neither of said anything for a while, as the younger doctor's breathing slowed down enough to allow her to form words. "That was-" she started, but Cuddy put a finger over her lips. "Please don't talk," she said. "You don't need to say anything."

They lay together for a while, with only the sound of their breathing interrupting the silence in the room. After a few minutes, Cameron kissed the woman on top of her, licking her already wet lips and sucking the woman's tongue into her mouth. She shuffled under Cuddy and moved around until the dark-haired woman was lying on her stomach on the mattress, and Cameron was kneeling next to her. She climbed over the woman's body, straddling her back, and planted a soft kiss between Cuddy's shoulderblades. Cuddy turned her face towards Cameron. "What are you doing?" she asked softly. Cameron smiled. "Returning the favor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Sweat it all out, sweat it all out, with your bedroom eyes and your baby pouts_

_Sweat it all out, in our electric storms and our shifting sands, and our candy jars, and our sticky hands; sweat it all out._"


	2. Moving Over Me

"_Like an animal, you're moving over me."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron leaned back so that was sitting on her heels, straddling the back of Cuddy's thighs. She slid her hands up the woman's smooth back, starting on top of Cuddy's mostly exposed butt and up to the nape of her neck. Cameron pushed Cuddy's long hair aside, exposing her face and neck, and Cuddy shifted her body, bringing her arms up to rest her head on them, eyes half-closed, expression serene. Cameron leaned forward, kissing the older doctor's lips tenderly, then her throat, before sitting back again, and trailing her hands down the sides of Cuddy's body, fingertips grazing the softness of Cuddy's breasts, pressed against the mattress, down her ribs, and finally tracing the woman's narrow waist and the swelling of her hips. Cuddy's skin was soft and smooth, her flesh toned and firm.

Cameron bent her upper body forward, supporting most of her weight on her upper arms, laid flat against the bed, and rained soft kisses across Cuddy's shoulders, watching her face closely. Cameron tucked one long strand of auburn her behind her ear, and noticed Cuddy shivering slightly as the younger doctor's hair tickled her skin. She kissed her way down to Cuddy's lower back, then licked a thin, wet line back up her spine with the very tip of her tongue, leaning close enough to Cuddy's body that her already swollen nipples softly trailed up Cuddy's back, bringing her mouth to the side of Cuddy's neck, and biting down as she pressed the front of her body against Cuddy's, feeling the woman's body tensing and hearing her cry out softly, and then relax again, sigh, and close her eyes.

Cameron propped herself up, and shifted her weight so that her hands were now pinning Cuddy's wrists into her pillow. "Is this okay?" the young doctor whispered in her lover's ear. Cuddy simply nodded, eyes still closed, and Cameron laid a soft kiss on her cheek before sliding one knee between Cuddy's legs, grinding against her sex just a little bit too hard. The older woman pushed her hips back and up off the mattress, pressing her butt against Cameron's crotch, and Cameron made a thrusting motion downwards, forcing Cuddy's hips back down onto the bed. Cuddy was whimpering softly, something Cameron hadn't expected to hear, but was strangely pleased about; she wanted the woman beneath her to beg for release.

Cameron's thought surprised even her; she was usually very complacent and generous when it came to sex, but something about having her boss's boss completely at her mercy (and very willing, judging by her whimpers and the damp heat Cameron felt against her knee) brought out a dominant streak in her. While keeping her knee pressed against Cuddy's center, she slid her hands away from Cuddy's wrists, down her arms to her shoulders, and down her back again, raking her fingernails down Cuddy's lower back (there was that whimper again), and ended up with her hands on Cuddy's ass, under the pants she was still wearing, much to Cameron's annoyance.

"Can I take these off?" Cameron asked. Cuddy turned her head to look at her, straining her neck. "What exactly do you want me to answer to that, Dr. Cameron?" she said, her voice impatient. "I want you to tell me if it's okay for me to undress you," Cameron whispered. Cuddy stared at the woman sitting on top of her. "If I were to say no, would you do it anyway?" she asked. Cameron considered the question for a second, shifting her weight slightly, causing her knee to press even harder against Cuddy's heated center, thus causing her to bite her lower lip to suppress a loud moan. "Yes," Cameron said softly, not meeting Cuddy's gaze. Cuddy laughed, a low sound that she kept for the bedroom, one that made things low in Cameron's body contract, then turned her head back to rest it on her forearms.

Cameron smiled to herself, and leaned forward to lay a soft kiss on Cuddy's throat, nipping at the bitemark she had left on Cuddy's shoulder affectionately, and felt the woman's entire body tensing at the unexpected contact with her sensitive flesh, causing the back of her thigh to rub up against Cameron's crotch. The young woman took a second to grind herself against Cuddy's leg, enjoying the friction, before sliding off her body. Cameron grabbed the edge of Cuddy's pants and tried pulling them off, but the angle wasn't right, and the older doctor turned onto her back and raised her hips off the bed, helping Cameron slide down her garment and kicking her pants off when they were down to her ankles. Cameron got up off the bed and stepped back, admiring Cuddy for a second as she lay there, propped up on her elbows, her long hair tousled, and tiny beads of sweat adorning her stomach and chest.

Cameron reached behind her back and unzipped her skirt, then removed it in one fluid movement, and out of the corner of her eye watched Cuddy watching her, as she slipped off her panties, finding herself naked for the first time in front of the woman who had made her come so hard such a short while ago. She stood up straight, staring at Cuddy, who was positively eyeing her, her lips slightly parted. The lust Cameron saw on Cuddy's face melted away any insecurities she might have had, and she crawled back onto the bed and over her lover's body, kissing Cuddy hungrily, one hand cupping her jaw as the other supported her weight.

Sliding her tongue into Cameron's mouth, Cuddy wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her down, crushing their upper bodies together, and wrapped her legs around Cameron's hips, for added closeness. Their tongues fought for dominance and Cameron thrusted her hips a few times, driving a low, constant moan from Cuddy, who was now desperate for more stimulation. Cameron pulled away from the intimate kiss, drawing yet more frustrated whimpers from Cuddy, and started kissing her way downward, kissing a sloppy, erratic path down Cuddy's neck and chest, licking and biting one nipple while she tweaked the other roughly, as Cuddy's hands gripped her hair at the roots and she started whispering "Please please please please…" repeatedly, endlessly, in one continuous breath, until Cameron decided that she had teased her enough. One last affectionate bite at Cuddy's nipple, and she hurriedly kissed down Cuddy's stomach, dipping her tongue into the woman's navel quickly, and down again, until her lips touched fabric.

Cameron looked at the woman in front of her, half sitting up, a pleading look on her face. Cameron briefly considered teasing her some more, but, looking at the way Cuddy's powder-blue eyes seemed to say exactly what she had been whispering only seconds before, i please /i , she decided against it. Cameron hooked her fingers into the side-strings of Cuddy's underwear and pulled down, slipping the tiny piece of fabric off Cuddy's legs, noticing just how wet it was before she dropped it to the floor. She smiled, pressed her lips to Cuddy's ankle and crawled up her body again, settling comfortably between the Dean's already parted legs.

Cameron delicately spread Cuddy's lips with her fingers and slowly, deliberately, ran the tip of her tongue up the entire length of Cuddy's slit, before wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking softly, nibbling for time to time, and Cuddy let her head fall back down onto the bed, abandoning herself to the sensation of Cameron's head between her legs. Cameron gave Cuddy's hardened nub a rest, and chose instead to lick and kiss the woman's folds, while making sure that the tip of her nose bumped Cuddy's clit every now and then. Cuddy's eyes were screwed shut, and she didn't know what to do with her hands, trying to bite down into the back of one hand, trying to tweak her own nipples, and finally finding a home on Cameron's head, tangled in her long hair, pushing her down softly. Cuddy was moaning, whimpering and crying out and trying to form words but couldn't. Cameron's lips returned to Cuddy's clit, and she sucked it into her mouth, harder this time, putting more teeth into it.

Cuddy cried out, "Please… Just – ", and Cameron brought her hand up to Cuddy's clit, circling it with her thumb, as she decided to see just how far her tongue could reach, tricking to lick the rough patch of sensitive skin that would drive Cuddy insane. Cuddy nearly screamed, "God, please… More!" and Cameron switched hand and mouth, sucking and biting Cuddy's clit as she pumped two fingers into her, and instantly dug into that spot, not bothering with thrusting, just overstimulating Cuddy until she came, her muscles clenching around Cameron, who decided to add another finger and keep on sucking the bundle of nerves that responded so well to what she was doing. She pushed her fingers in as far as they would go and rubbed at Cuddy's g-spot roughly, and as she bit down on Cuddy's clit, hard, Cuddy's second orgasm crashed over her, and she finally screamed.

Cameron brought her down with slow, languorous tongue strokes, licking up everything she could, before pulling away and slowly crawling over Cuddy's body again, and looking down at the woman's face, at her closed eyes, at the sweat beading on her upper lip. Cameron stayed very still, just looking at Cuddy's face, until the woman opened her eyes and looked straight into hers. Cuddy raised her head and kissed the younger woman, softly. Cameron smiled as Cuddy dropped her head back onto her pillow, high from the afterglow. Cameron laid a soft kiss on the corner of Cuddy's mouth, and started pulling away, but Cuddy stopped her with a hand on her arm. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I sort of assume you don't do sleepovers," Cameron answered. Cuddy frowned slightly. "What time do you have to get in tomorrow?" Cuddy asked. "2 pm. Evening shift." Cuddy smiled. "Would you like to sleep here?" she asked, her voice husky. "Would you like me to sleep here?" Cameron mimicked. Cuddy laughed, that low, sensual laugh again, then nodded.

Cameron settled down next to her, propped up on one elbow, and looked at the woman in bed with her. Cuddy stared at her. "Do we have to talk?" the Dean asked. "Oh, God no." Cameron laughed. "Good," Cuddy whispered. Cameron leaned in for a kiss, and lay her head on Cuddy's shoulder, resting for a while, enjoying the feel of Cuddy's hand rubbing her back softly. She was half asleep when she noticed that Cuddy's movements had died down and that the woman was sleeping, clearly exhausted. Cameron smiled, kissed Cuddy's cheekbone, then reached over her body and turned off the light, and lay down again, smiling to herself.


	3. Sweat It All Out

Alison Cameron woke with a start, feeling slightly disoriented. Her first instinct was to look for an alarm clock, and she found one on the bedside table opposite her, next to a cell phone, a pager, and two empty wine glasses. She tried to sit up properly, to give her brain the time to register what the little hands on the clock meant, but was unable to, due to the warm body that half-lay on her arm, sleeping soundly. Cameron lay back down, and loosely draped an arm around Cuddy's sleeping form, and, nuzzling into the woman's long, sleep-tousled hair, drifted off again. The phone ringing was what awoke her again a while later, then she felt Cuddy moving against her, then the phone wasn't ringing any more, and the only thing she could hear was Cuddy speaking in a low voice, thick from sleep. Cameron turned around and pressed her back to Cuddy's, closing her eyes. "No, House, why the Hell would I know where she is?" Cuddy said into the phone, sounding irritated, and Cameron's body tensed, and she sat up.

Cuddy turned towards Cameron and gave a meaningful glance towards her pillow, one eyebrow raised, a half-smile on her face. She was holding the phone against her ear using her shoulder, and listening, frowning. "Well unless this is an emergency you should just wait until she comes in. Yes. Goodbye, House." Cuddy hung up. "What's up?" Cameron asked. Lisa Cuddy laughed. "Greg's been calling you. He wants you to fill in for him because he doesn't want to work in the clinic." Cameron groaned, and turned her back towards Cuddy again, hugging her pillow. "I told him to stop calling," Cuddy said, laying down, to face the same way Cameron was facing, propping up her head with one hand. Cameron smiled. "Thanks. I'm really not in the mood to show up right away anyway," she said. Cuddy's lips curved into a smile, and she lay a soft kiss on Cameron's throat. The young immunologist gasped inaudibly when she felt Cuddy's hand on her skin under the sheets, but the Dean only laid her hand on Cameron's hip. "You know," she whispered, breath hot against Cameron's ear, "We have a lot of time before either of us has to go to work." She ran the very tip of her tongue along Cameron's ear, then gently took the lobe between her lips, in a soft kiss.

Cameron moaned softly, and entwined her fingers with Cuddy's where they still lay on her hip, turning her face towards Cuddy to kiss her, but the older woman pulled away, choosing to kiss Cameron's jaw instead. Cameron frowned. "Is anything wrong, Dr. Cuddy?" Cuddy looked into the younger doctor's eyes, that pale blue stare that had driven Cameron crazy the previous night. "What could possibly be wrong, Dr. Cameron?" she asked, kissing the pulse point on Cameron's throat. "Why-" Cameron's breath caught in her throat as Cuddy went back to nibbling on her earlobe. "Yes?" Cuddy asked. "Why won't you kiss me?" Alison blurted. Cuddy stopped moving. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "What's wrong?" Cameron encouraged. "I just… I probably have morning breath and it's gross and you're probably not gross and I'll just shut up and smother myself now," Cuddy said in one breath, before pressing her face into her pillow, laughing. Cameron smiled, chuckled, and pulled Cuddy's hand from her hip to her stomach. "Well," she started, and Cuddy brought her head back next to Cameron's, nuzzling her ear. "We don't have-" Cameron brought their tangled hands lower, teasingly brushing Cuddy's palm against her navel. "To kiss."

Cuddy moaned softly into Cameron's ear, and pressed the entire front of her body against the back of Cameron's. She licked a thin, wet line up the younger woman's throat, and, feeling Cameron leaning into her, gently trailed her fingers up Cameron's stomach, over her ribs, and to her breasts, softly caressing the underside before reaching her nipple, and pressing it between her thumb and index finger. The younger doctor whimpered at the gentle pinch, and pushed her neck against Cuddy's mouth, which was still nipping and kissing that one spot that drove Cameron insane. Cuddy smiled to herself, and bit down, harder, on Cameron's neck, enjoying the immunologist's reaction, her entire body tensing up, and her hand reaching for Cuddy's wrist, dragging her hand down. "My, my-" Cuddy whispered huskily, brushing her lips against Cameron's ear as she spoke. "Someone's eager." Cameron answered with a groan which turned into a moan as the Dean's fingers lightly drew patterns over her stomach.

Cameron was making small sounds of frustration, trying to pull Cuddy's hand down where she needed it so much, for the older woman was much stronger than she was, and her hand remained where it was, fluttering just a few inches higher than it should have. Cameron cried out when Cuddy gently bit down on her earlobe. "You're going to make me beg for it, aren't you?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Cuddy ran a finger over Cameron's swollen outer lips and sucked her earlobe into her mouth for a second before answering. "Maybe," she whispered, voice low, "You'd deserve it, after making me wait so long last night," she added. Cameron whimpered again. "Please," she said, her eyes squeezed closed, her hand crushing Cuddy's wrist. "Okay," Cuddy whispered.

Cuddy's hand moved down between Cameron's legs, and Cameron sighed. One fingertip moved back and forth over Cameron's clit, and the rythm Cuddy imposed her had Cameron rocking against the older doctor's hand in no time, a constant, breathless moan indicating her pleasure. The immunologist reached behind her head to cup the back of Cuddy's neck, holding her close, her eyes still closed, her hips still moving in time. Cuddy pressed her lips onto the young woman's jaw, and brought her fingers lower, teasing Cameron's opening with her index and middle finger. Cameron's moans urged her on, and Cuddy wasted to time in slipping them both into her lover, and picked up a rythm again, making sure to grind the heel of her hand against Cameron's clit with every thrust. Cameron's hand slipped from the nape of Cuddy's neck to her hair, and she grabbed a handful of it, softly pulling at the roots. Cuddy's mouth still worked on Cameron's neck, punctuating the whole thing with less than gentle bites, each one of them eliciting a soft cry from Cameron.

Sensing that the younger doctor was close, Cuddy sped up the pace of her hand, and Cameron's hips moved in time with her lover's hand, and soon that was enough to push her over the edge and into ecstasy. Cameron cried out, her inner muscles clenching around Cuddy's fingers, her grip on Cuddy's hair tightening. Cuddy kept grinding her hand against Cameron until she had ridden out her orgasm, and brought her down slowly, and kept her arm tightly around her until her breathing had come back to normal. The immunologist lay limply against Cuddy's body, skin slick with sweat, taking deep breaths, for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes she saw Cuddy staring at her over her shoulder, a lopsided grin on her face. "Good morning," she said. Cameron just smiled lazily up at her. Cuddy shifter her position a bit, so that she was laying on her side, propped against her elbow, and Cameron was lying on her back. She bent her neck forward and lay a soft kiss on Cameron's lips, quickly stroking her lower lip with her tongue before pulling away and pressing her lips to the corner of Cameron's mouth.

"Hmm," Cameron whimpered when Cuddy pulled her hand away from where it had been laying on her stomach. Cuddy's eyes met hers, and she brought her hand to her mouth and sucked the tip of her index finger into her mouth, not really making a show of it, but fully aware of Cameron's gaze, fixated on her face. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes still on Cameron, whose pupils were dilated from the orgasm, and her lips parted from Cuddy's earlier actions. Cameron took a breath, trying to speak, but Cuddy silenced her with another soft kiss. "Shut up," she whispered against Cameron's skin. The younger doctor smiled to herself, sat up, and climbed over the other woman, kissing her hungrily, and this time Cuddy didn't fight. Cameron kissed her way to Cuddy's ear, and whispered, soft lips, warm breath. "Okay."


End file.
